Thanks Darry
by SmileCauseItsWorthIt
Summary: Eight times Darry was thanked, because everyone deserves a little gratitude for what they do, no matter how big or how small. Fluffy. One-Shot.


**AN: So this was written just after the great Patrick Swayze died. I found it in the old files of my computer and I figured I'd post it. Note: This ranges from when Ponyboy was born to his graduation day. I may add more later, but who knows!**

**Disclaimer: I no own.**

One-

Sodapop and I were at Two-Bit's house until Dad could come pick us up. Mom was finally going to have the new baby. It's been in her stomach forever, but someone said it was too soon. I was excited for the new baby. Soda turned out to be fun and this baby should be too. _Where _is_ Soda anyway?_

I stoop up from my place next to Two-Bit and our trucks and went to find him. I quickly found him in the family room on the couch with his face buried in a pillow. I walked up to him and poked his isde, it always makes him laugh. Not his time though, my two-year-old-but-almost-three little brother looked up at me with red-rimmed eyes.

"Soda? Why're you crying?" I asked.

"The new baby's gonna ruin everything!" he exclaimed. I felt the same way when Mom had Soda, but I played along to help him feel better.

"How?"

"Everyone will be too busy looking and it to notice me! No one will play with me or care about me anymore! I'll be all alone and no one will love me!" That's the thing about Soda, when he gets sad he can get angry and think weirdly.

"Soda, you know that won't happen. Sure the baby will be here and everyone will love him, but that won't mean anyone will love you less. And you know what?" I asked

"What?"

"I'll always play with you and care about you. And when the baby gets older he or she can play with you and you can care for them!"

I could see him think it over. A new playmate was always a good thing and he's always begging for a dog that he can take care of.

"I guess you right." He said finally, admitting defeat. I smiled at him and put my arm around his shoulders to lead him back to Two-Bit's room.

"Thanks Darry," he said quietly.

* * *

><p><span>Two<span>-

Pony's smart, he just doesn't know it. He's four and already he's pushing himself to learn how to write his name. He just learned the alphabet, more then I can say about the other kids on the block. He's stressing now because he feels like everyone else can. He says that if Johnny, his new friend, and everyone else in our group of friends can do it then he should be able to too. But he's the youngest by two years and he doesn't get it. So I decided to lend him a hand.

He was currently bent over at the table with a piece of paper and a pencil in his hand. The pencil look oversized next to his small body. He was smaller than most boys his age and was currently sitting on Mom's copy of _The Joy of Cooking._ He claimed to be too old for a high chair, but he was too small to sit at the table without something to lift him up some.

"Hey Pony, you get it yet?" I asked, already knowing the answer. The look of frustration on his face was obvious and very comical. It took a great deal of will-power not to laugh.

"No," he said exasperatingly. "Why does my name hafta be so long?"

Now that I had to laugh at.

"Aw Pony, I thought you like your name," I said as I sat down next to him.

"I do, I just can't write it," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well can you spell your name alright?"

"Yeah, that's easy! P-o-n-y-b-o-y, Ponyboy!" He was a spelling bee champion in the making.

"Good job! Now let me help you write it," I said. Pony picked up the pencil again and I put my hand over his. Together we slowly wrote _'Ponyboy'_ in large, clear letters across the paper. "See? You did it!"

"Yeah, I did!" He exclaimed and smiled like he had just accomplished the greatest thing ever. "Let me try by myself"

Before I could even say anything he was already bent over again and writing. When he sat up again he looked at me, waiting for my judgment. I looked at the paper and right under where we had written his name together was a copy. Sure it was crooked and sloppy, but there it was. Dang, this kid was a fast learner!

"Great job Pony!" I exclaimed. I was proud of him, even if this did seem like a pretty basic thing. He smiled again and launched himself into my arms. I caught him and he hugged me. For a little kid, he's pretty strong. I smiled at what he said next in his little voice.

"Thanks Darry!"

* * *

><p><span>Three-<span>

I was coming home from football practice. I had made the junior varsity, but I really wanted to get the varsity. I am only a freshman, but I think I could do it. I was walking from the bus stop to my house when I passed by the lot. It was dark out and a prime time for mugging, but something made me stop. I looked over at the big oak tree and saw a familiar figure huddled up underneath it. It was Johnny.

I slowly made my way over to him. His legs were pulled up to his chest and his arms were hugging them with his head resting on his knees. Despite the fact that I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was crying by the way his body shook with sobs. I didn't want to scare him too badly so I kept a small distance between us.

"Johnny?" I asked quietly. He looked up in surprise and in spite of myself, I gasped in shock when I saw his face. He had a nasty black eye and a split lip in addition to various cuts and scrapes. He looked ashamed as he went to bow his head again. I hurried over to his side and sat next to him. "Hey, none of that. It's alright, everything's gonna be fine."

I had no idea what was wrong or how to deal with this, but that sounded right. I put my arm around his shoulders and just comforted him for a minute. When he calmed down enough, I dared to ask what had happened.

"M-my dad, he got mad. He's been d-d-drinking a lot more l-lately. H-he lost his j-job again," then he went into his entire story about all the crap his dad puts him though, stuttering and all. We- the gang and I- were all trying to help him cure it, but it wasn't proving to be easy. He can hardly go a sentence without stuttering or tripping over his words. I guess all the stuff his dad does is the reason for it. I was upset to hear about this, but not really shocked. I guess in my subconscious I always knew, but never really wanted to admit it. At least no I could do something about it.

I don't know how long we sat there, just talking and relaxing, but I knew Johnny needed that time. Eventually the cold started setting in and that's when I realized that he wasn't even wearing a jacket. I stood up and put out my hand for him. He stayed on the ground and just shook his head. I looked at him confused.

"I'm j-just gonna sleep h-here tonight. I-I'm used to it," he said simply. Now this _was_ shocking. I had no idea his home life was so bad that he couldn't even sleep in his own bed. I knelt down again and spoke to him really seriously.

"Johnny, you can't sleep out here, it's freezing out! Come on back to my place, you can stay there tonight, and any night that you need to or don't feel safe. I don't want you to get hurt."

He smiled slightly; I guess he wasn't used to being cared for. I stood and put out my hand again. This time, he took it. As we walked down the street to my home, he said softly, as if not to ruin the quietness of the night, "Thanks Darry."

* * *

><p><span>Four<span>-

We were finally here at the championship football game. It took endless hours of hard work and practice over the last few years, but we were here, and I was the first-string varsity quarterback on the team. I had been in this position since last year, my junior year, and the coach sure didn't regret it. It was my dream come true. Some might say that sounded corny, but it was true.

There was only one minute left in the fourth quarter. It was our ball and we had a first down. We had to score here or else we go into overtime. I blocked everything out of my head and just thought about the game. Family: gone, School: gone, College scout: gone. We were going to win this thing.

Brody had gotten hurt in the third quarter and had to sit out the rest of the game. Coach had no choice other than to put Josh Michaels -Butterfingers- in. I liked Josh; he was a good guy and tried hard, more than I could say about some of the other guys on the team. We hadn't really used him at all because of his disability to catch much of anything. I felt bad because of it.

The play started and I got the ball. I began running for the end zone along with everyone else. Then I realized I had nowhere to go. There was a wall of players from the opposing team between me and the end zone. I looked for someone to pass the ball to, but Michaels was the only one open. I made the decision and threw the ball. It cut through the cold fall air as Josh got into position in the end zone. Everyone held their breath as they waited for pass to reach to destination. The seconds of the clock wound down and the ball began to dive into Josh's hands. I could picture it sliding through his fingers. But then, he caught it! The crowd went nuts, we had won the game!

Congratulations went all around. All the players lifted Michaels onto their shoulders as we celebrated. I joined in the group. I was ecstatic. We won, we had actually won! I heard someone calling my name and I looked up to see josh touring over me with his helmet in his hand. The smile I saw was big enough to split his face.

"Thanks Darry!" he yelled.

* * *

><p><span>Five- <span>

I've been to a few funerals before, but setting one up was something I wasn't ready for. And everything else that went with the deaths of my parents. Finding out the news, meeting with a lawyer, telling everybody, planning everything, dealing with the grief, and staying strong for Pony and Soda all at the same time was overwhelming to say the least. And with Pony and Soda, things are becoming impossible. They seemed to have latched onto each other, but there's a rift growing between me and them. I'm never home anymore and it's like I'm always on autopilot, like I'm stuck on go.

We were home now, and I was busy trying to pay my first bill at the kitchen table, another thing I wasn't quite sure how to do. Pony and Soda were on the couch, mindlessly staring at the TV, something they've been doing a lot of lately. Just then, the doorbell rang. What more bad news would it bring this time? I got up and opened the door only to see our lawyer standing there. He was actually and old friends of Dad's.

"Mr. Palmer, what can I do for you?" I said as I let him into the house. I wasn't planning on seeing him until the day of the funeral, this Saturday.

"Darrel, I'd like to talk to you… alone?" he said as he glanced at my brothers. I understood, they were upset enough as it was. I led him into the kitchen.

"I wanted to put this off, but it couldn't wait any longer," he started. "It's about Ponyboy and Sodapop."

That escalated my fears dramatically. They were all I had left.

"What about them?" I asked urgently, yet cautiously. I couldn't stand anymore heartbreak.

"Where are they going to live? You parents set up no official guardian. You can either turn them over to the state or care for them yourself."

"They're staying with me," I said with finality. Nothing could get me to give my brothers up, I was surprised he was even asking.

"Now Darrel, I want you to think about this. Two teenage boys will be in your care. You're going to have to keep a clean and respectable house, make sure they are healthy and happy, and pay the bills on time." He said as he gestured to the paper that was still on the table. "It's a lot of responsibility to do this and you have to be sure that you're ready."

"I am. I want to keep them with me no matter what. It's what's best for them. We're all we have left now," I said. I was starting to get angry. These weren't just two random kids, they were my younger brothers and it was my job to take care of them. I couldn't let them split us up, not now.

"Okay, if you're sure," he said with doubt. I knew I could do this. "Here are some papers; you have to fill them out to apply for guardianship. Just drop them off at my office when you are done. You aren't just there brother anymore, you are they're guardian. I hope you realize what you're getting yourself into. I wish you the best of luck."

And with that he left a stack of papers on the table and showed himself out. I sat down and sighed heavily. How was I supposed to do this? What had I gotten myself into? I was still only nineteen myself. I heard a creak come from the doorway and I looked up to see Soda and Pony standing there. I guess they had heard everything. I gave them a small smile and nodded my head. They each plastered a grin on their faces and ran over and hugged me. I was shocked at the suddenness of it all, but gladly returned it. For the first time since I had gotten the news of my parents' deaths, I smiled. I somehow knew right then that everything would work out somehow. We were going to stay together, no matter what.

"Thanks Darry," my little brothers said in unison.

* * *

><p><span>Six-<span>

I was finally getting the hang of it. It was like being a parent. It's weird, but it seems to be working out. Sure, I was practically drowning in bills and the fridge seemed to always be empty, but I just had to take it one step at a time. That and I needed a third job.

I was making dinner when Soda walked in the door. He had just gotten off work from the DX station, where he works part-time. Steve had given him a ride from school and then a ride home. Soda came into the kitchen and started washing his hands.

"Hey Darry, I gotta talk to you about something" he said. He seemed unsure of himself, that couldn't be a good sign.

"What is it?" I asked as I set the pasta noodles on the stove to cook. He turned around and leaned the counter as he dried his hands.

"Dar, I-I'm gonna drop out of school," he said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"You _what?"_ I yelled. How could he do something so stupid, he had his whole life ahead of him! "Why?"

"Dar, I'm failing almost every subject. I talked to my boss at the DX, he said I could take a full-time position there," he said simply. Soda was trying to remain calm, but I could sense the unease coming from him.

"I don't care what your boss says, and I got the money covered!"

"It sure doesn't look like it. I've seen the bills Darry and last time I checked, red wasn't a good thing! You know I can help out Darry! We need the money and I'm going nowhere in school, you know that too I'm sure."

"No Soda, I can't let you throw your life away like that. I won't let you do it!" I yelled. But he was right, we were in trouble. His grades weren't the greatest, but he could get a tutor or something. I gave up my college career to take care of my brothers and letting Soda drop out of school would.

"Darry, you're not Dad, so stop trying to be!" he yelled. That comment made my blood run cold. I knew I could never replace my parents and I wasn't trying to, but I needed to be in charge. If I didn't do it, who would? There was a long awkward pause between us; no one knew what to say. Just then, a door slammed shut. Ponyboy was finally home. Soda said in a low voice, "I can take care of myself Dar. I'm not a baby anymore; I'm sixteen, old enough to drop out of school, and certainly old enough to make my own decisions."

"Just let me think about it," I said hesitantly. He did bring up some good points, and as much as I hate to admit it, he was right about some things. Deep down, we both knew that he would win this fight…

"Thanks Darry," Soda said as he walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p><span>Seven-<span>

Everything that's happened the last month has been overwhelming. Somehow, we're making it through it all. I still feel the never-ending guilt that all this is my fault. If I hadn't slapped Pony, everything would be as it should. But, unfortunately, I can't change the past and I just have to live with it. Pony and I agreed to fight less, and I'm going to try to stick to that promise as well as I can, for all of our sakes.

I was washing up from work when Pony walked in the door. He said he was going to go to the library after school, so I wasn't expecting him home just yet. He looked tired, but he always did these days. Surprisingly, he looked more relaxed then he had in a while. In his one hand he carried a large notebook and his back pack was slung over his shoulder. It was obvious he was headed to his room to do home work.

"Your home early," I said.

"Uh, yeah. I wanted to show you something," Pony said somewhat awkwardly. I turned away from the sink and gave him my full attention. This seemed important.

"What is it?" I prompted.

"Just, uh, could you read this? It's that theme I wrote for school a while ago and my teacher really like it and I thought you should read it," he said rather quickly. He didn't want me to read over it when he first wrote it, but now it seemed like he genuinely wanted my opinion. I nodded, took the notebook from him, and walked over to my recliner. I opened it up to the first page. It was titled _The Outsiders._ I flipped through it and saw that it was filled with his loopy handwriting. It was long, about the length of a novel.

"Yeah, sure. I'll let you know when I'm done," I had no idea what this was even about, but he seemed eager for my reaction. He nodded quickly and went to his room. I looked down and started reading. _I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house with only two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home…_

DDD

When I was finished, it was time to start dinner, but I couldn't move from my seat. The only thing going through my head was _wow_. My baby brother had written about that incident and included every detail. This was the devastation through his eyes. Everything was in there, and I wasn't sure if I liked the fact that his teacher now knew almost every aspect of our lives. A lot of that was personal. Some of it was very hurtful. He had said that he thought I had _hated_ him. I could never hate him! Now he knew that, at least I hope so, but I had to be sure. I had to tell him I loved him. I found him in the kitchen starting dinner. I watched him for a minute from the doorway until he noticed I was standing there and he turned to look at me.

"Wow, Pony- that was- wow," was all I said. Real articulate fellow, huh?

"You liked it?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah, it was like reading a book. But, kiddo I gotta talk to you about some this," I said.

"I know I gotta talk to you too."

"Okay, but let me go first," I said. I had to get this out. I went a sat down at the table and Ponyboy followed. "Kiddo, you know I don't hate you, right? I would never give you up or anything like that. You're my brother Pony, I love you. I want you to know that no matter how mad I get or how much I yell, it's because I care about you."

I wanted to get it all out at once. This is hard enough as it is, there was no need to drag it out. This was something that was really hard for me to do. I've never been good at expressing myself.

"Yeah Dar, I know. I was just upset and being stupid when I thought those things. I don't think that stuff anymore," he said seriously.

"Now what was it you wanted to tell me," I said, now that we had gotten that out of the way.

"Well Mr. Symes said he knows someone that works at a publishing office and he suggested that I send this into her. He thinks it could be a bestseller or something," he said excitedly. I was happy for him. This is the happiest he's been since Johnny and Dally died.

"Yeah, I think so too. What you wrote, that's amazing stuff Pony, and you have a real talent for it. I say let's go for it!" I said, smiling. His happy mood was contagious.

"Thanks Darry!"

* * *

><p><span>Eight<span>

This is a big day for my little brother. He resents the fact that I still refer to him as my 'little' or 'baby' brother because he is now seventeen and over six feet. But in my eyes he will always be the little kid I helped raise. Sure, my parents did most of the work like potty training, and feeding, and teaching fundamental manners, but I helped him become what he is today too. I brought him here, to his high school graduation day.

I walked into his bedroom to see if he was getting ready. Unfortunately he was only half-dressed, pacing back and forth, and practicing his valedictorian speech yet again. He had his dress pants and socks on, but he had yet to but his shirt on. His cap and gown were hung on the front of his dresser and the button up shirt was lying on the bed. We were supposed to leave in five minutes.

"Pony," I said. He was so focused on his speech that he didn't hear me come in. He looked up in surprise and pushed his reading glasses up on his head. He hated people seeing him in them, even though he actually looked nice in them. The gold wire frames made him look classier. "We have to leave in 5 minutes."

Ponyboy quickly looked at his clock and swore under his breath. I didn't bother reprimanding him, knowing my efforts would be futile. He pulled his shirt on and slid his feet in his shoes. In his haste to button his shirt, he skipped a hole and had to start all over again. I chuckled to myself as he fumbled with his shoe laces. They were nice shoes; not really socy, but nice by our standards. I knew they'd last him awhile due to the fact that his feet had finally stopped growing and he hated the formality of them. _Man, he's growing up fast. _He suddenly started opening drawers as he tried to find something. I moved from my position in the doorway to see what the fuss was about.

"Whatcha looking for kiddo?"

"My glasses, I can't find them!"

"Have you checked your head?" I said with a smile. All these years and he still forgot silly things like that. _I guess some things never change._ Pony took his glasses off his head and slid them into his pocket with a sheepish grin. Then he grabbed the index cards that contained his speech and walked out the door. I chuckled quietly as I grabbed his cap and gown from the dresser and followed him outside to the car where Soda was already waiting.

_DDD_

Thankfully we made it to the school auditorium in time. Ponyboy- who was still a nervous wreck- hurriedly said goodbye and raced backstage to where the other graduates were waiting. Soda and I took our seats in the middle of the room, next to Steve and Two-Bit. We joked and talked while we waited for the ceremony to begin. When it did, the lights over our heads dimmed and a hush fell over everyone. The principle and vice principle said some opening words, then the introduced the valedictorian- Ponyboy Curtis, my baby brother. Pride swelled up within me as he slowly made his way across the stage in his blue gown with the gold sash draped around his shoulders. Pony placed his glasses on top of his nose, took a deep breath, and began his speech.

"Remember back when we were kids, back before kindergarten, and we played that game where you put the shapes in those little spaces in the board, trying to make everything hole? You never got it on the first try, but once you did get it, everything seemed right in the world. It's kind of like life. Trying to fill the voids in our hearts and heads and make life perfect and smooth. It's hard, but we always keep trying.

"For years I couldn't fill in the spaces. I really tried, but everything seemed to always fall short. It was like the things I was doing weren't the right size to fit in the holes. A few times I thought I had it right, but my joy was short-lived and the pieces fell through again.

"In the game, a parent would lead the child to the right blocks and spaces. In life the parent would try to do the same thing. I didn't have that privilege; my parents were both taken from me when I was thirteen. I felt like I had to finish the game alone, without guidance. But before I completely gave up, I realized that someone was there, standing over me and guiding me, helping me to fill in the spaces. It was my older brother, Darry. He helped me get my life back on track. I didn't understand him for almost a year after my parents died; I thought he was cold and bossy. I felt like he was always ordering me around, telling me to do one thing, but once I did it I was supposed to do something else. Then I had a life-changing experience. It changed my outlook on everything, especially my relationship with Darry. I saw that he was just doing the best he could to help me live my life right, to help me put the pieces in the slots.

"Now look at me, in the last few years I've accomplished so much, and it's all because of Darry. We all have someone like that in our lives. It might not be a parent; it could be an aunt, an uncle, a grandparent, or someone you're not even related to. We all need someone different to help us put the shaped pieces in the slots; without them, none of us would be here on this stage today. We all have gratitude for the person that looks over us. We will always be thankful for the rest of our lives… through college, getting careers, and starting our own families and assuming the role of the overseer. We might not follow that exact path, but we will all be thankful throughout our various adventures. So now I speak for all of us by saying thank you. Thank you mom, thank you dad, thank you to all of you out there; and from me personally, thank you Darry."

**AN: So I hope you enjoyed, if you did, leave a review! And if you didn't, well, I guess you can leave one too. I don't care if it's been years since this was posted, let me know what you thought!**


End file.
